


Dress Me Up To Dress Me Down

by Caelestria



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark kitten, Master/Pet, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestria/pseuds/Caelestria
Summary: Where Mark is a prostitute at a high-end (backdoor) business and Jaebum is a businessman; it's a place where feelings shouldn't coincide.





	Dress Me Up To Dress Me Down

Mark had just returned from treating his first two clients of the night, feeling vaguely used and kind of sore. The men were middle aged and well groomed so the overall experience wasn’t awful, but it didn’t compare to the anticipation of his final client of the night. 

“Yo, Mark-hyung, you have another one?” Bambam called out from the lavish couches in the dimly lit lobby as Mark rushed by, headed straight for the bulletin board behind the front desk. Even when Bambam was off work, he was still dressed to the nines, wearing a button down shirt that revealed just enough of his slender chest.

“Yeah, last one,” Mark replied, barely containing his grin.

“Man, I wish I had the business you had. I only get requests for blowjobs, which isn’t worth nearly as much.” 

“It’s those lips of yours. But I’m sure your clients will realize the merits of your ass one day,” Mark laughed. He picked up the last receipt pinned to the board under his name and grabbed the corresponding keys. The words were ingrained into his head since this morning when he first checked in to work.

Who: JB  
Time: 21:00 – 0:00  
Room: 115  
Details: _Dress up for me, baby._

Mark stared below the standard printed information at the little handwritten note scrawled in Jaebum’s compact penmanship that bordered against the realm of too messy. Lip bitten between his teeth, he smiled knowing that he was the only one who understood the secret behind those words. Last week, Jaebum gave Mark a gift, insisting that it was more for his own sake when Mark began to refuse. Once Mark had opened the boxes and removed the generous tissue paper, he was left only in shock. He wasn’t surprised by the nature of the items, per se, but this was coming from Im Jaebum, a client that he held more value for than he should. 

After grabbing the boxes from his locker in the staff room, he headed to room 115 to change. He was running late after spending too much time in the shower after his last client, and his heart was racing with adrenaline. He unlocked the room with his key and went directly to the bathroom. 

With a nervous breath, he opened the first box. Normal enough, it was an A-line skirt with no extra sequins or sparkles. Underneath the skirt, trapped beneath the layers of tissue paper, was Jaebum’s second gift: a headband with cat ears. 

 

The bathroom tiles were cold against the soles of his feet. The yellow-tinged light bulbs shone too bright. Mark fiddled with the hem of the skirt self-consciously. Staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered if he looked okay. He wore a plain black shirt, long-sleeved and tight, tucked into the skirt. The cat ears stood on his head, blending into his red, styled hair. 

The air conditioning clicked on, and Mark shivered as he felt cool air from the vent hit his neck. The draft flowed, groping up his legs. It felt like he was wearing loose basketball shorts, but worse. The material was cut too short, prematurely revealing a pair of lanky legs underneath the swishy material. He had taken the time to shave in the shower earlier, but it didn’t matter. His knobby knees remained knobby. Mark instinctively closed his thighs. He felt embarrassed all over again, and he wasn’t even in the shoes Jaebum picked out for him yet. 

_It’s not like this is your first time cross dressing_ , he chastised himself, but still, it felt different. The audience was different.

Mark stared at the sharp contraptions sitting in the second box, almost regretting accepting Jaebum’s gift but he only had so much room to deny a paying client. The shoes were shiny black with a 100 mm heel and a striking red sole—Louboutin and expensive. He wiggled a foot into the heel. As he lifted his other foot off the ground to fit into the other shoe, he felt like he was going to face plant into the counter. He steadied himself on the fake granite surface with a grimace. 

Pacing delicately around the small bathroom, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror again and instantly scowled. The heels worked the muscles in his calves, making them stand out more than usual. With the short length of the skirt, the hard outlines of his quadriceps were visible. This was so not feminine. There was no fat to round out the edges or a nice ass to entice. Why had Jaebum wanted to do this in the first place? Mark didn’t even fit the role of the girl that he had requested.

The doorbell sounded throughout the room, startling Mark out of his thoughts. He quickly stacked up the boxes and left to the front door, clutching the wall for balance as he stumbled toward the atrium. He glanced through the peephole, and an involuntary smile lit up his face when he saw Jaebum casually staring down the hall in a well-fitted suit, briefcase in hand. Mark opened the door, biting his lip to clamp down his smile. 

As soon as the barrier between them broke, the distance apart was sucked away like a vacuum. Jaebum’s eyes were on him in an instant, raking down his body with such intensity that Mark shivered where he stood. He had gone the extra step with his work makeup and styled his hair so that parts of it curled ever so slightly to create volume. His skin looked clear and smooth, blemishes gone. The outer corners of his eyes were detailed in dark hues, looking sultry, and his lips were deliciously pink. But all this masking was not enough to hide from the way Jaebum’s eyes could bore into his core. 

“Hi,” Mark greeted, cautiously breaking the tense silence with a shy smile.

“Hey,” Jaebum answered back easily as if he wasn’t just eye-fucking Mark to pieces in the doorway. “Are you planning on letting me in?”

“Right, sorry.” Mark stepped back, allowing Jaebum to enter the room. He closed the door behind him, and Jaebum set his bag off to the side. “Would you like something to drink?”

Mark turned toward the mini fridge, sauntering to the far end of the room with the expected lack of reserve needed for his profession. Further accentuated by the flare of the skirt, Jaebum watched as Mark’s little butt popped out due to the angle given by the heels. Jaebum could barely keep his eyes off of the two globes of muscle. He was walking forward before he even realized it.

As Mark swayed his hips alluringly to make the fabric swish around his thighs, he suddenly froze when he felt a cold hand against his waist. Fingertips pressed into his flesh as Jaebum felt under the band of the skirt. He smoothed over the fabric of the shirt, sliding it under the skirt that emphasized Mark’s slim waist.

“You didn’t tuck in your shirt properly,” Jaebum noted as an excuse to touch him.

Mark turned to look over his shoulder. “Sorry, I’m more used to taking my clothes off than putting them on.”

Jaebum’s eyes flashed when they met Mark’s, and suddenly he was being pushed against the nearby wall. Jaebum crowded into his space, making Mark’s heart pound as their breaths intermingled. They were so close that all Mark wanted was to just lean forward until their mouths met, but he knew Jaebum wouldn’t let him quite yet. He was always such a tease.

“Don’t talk about other men when you’re with me.” In such proximity, Jaebum had to tilt his head up slightly to maintain eye contact with Mark’s increased height. Not that it phased him; shorter or not, Jaebum was still as dominant as ever. 

Mark nodded, realizing that he was rapidly losing the sensual mood to something that edged on possessiveness and need. It was okay that he thought about Jaebum from time to time while he was alone in his apartment, desiring his body on top of him, holding him down. It was okay that Mark preferred him over his other clients because Jaebum was sweeter and Jaebum took the time to decode exactly what made him tick. What wasn’t okay was when Mark would long for Jaebum to hold him, without sex, just to be together with him, needing him to fill that empty space beside him. 

And that’s why Mark reached for Jaebum’s hips instead of revealing his true answer. That’s why he yanked their bodies closer, brushing their budding erections for some type of friction to distract himself from how Jaebum sounded like he wanted something more than just a paid excursion away from real life and its responsibilities.

“So what do you think?” Mark asked, eyes gesturing to his outfit.

“Not bad,” Jaebum stated with a flirtatious lilt to his voice, easily biting Mark’s hook. His hand moved to grip the width of Mark’s thigh under the skirt, just below the swell of his butt. “You look stunning.” 

The intimate touch against his bare skin sent a wave of warmth coursing through Mark’s being. The elder released a sigh of relief, nearly slipping down the wall. Jaebum liked it, and that approval did more for him than it should have. Mark couldn’t stop the smile urging the corners of his lips up as he gazed heatedly at Jaebum.

“I’m glad,” he licked his lips softly. 

“Now tell me. Do _you_ like it?” Jaebum reached up to play with the cat ears resting on Mark’s head. 

“Mm, that’s not my place to say,” Mark looked aside. 

Jaebum’s hand trailed down to cup Mark’s cheek, turning his head back towards him. “You can be honest with me.”

“I feel like I’m going to fall and maybe knock out a couple of teeth every time I walk,” Mark admitted.

“I can return the shoes.”

“But your gift—.”

“No, really. The store has a great return policy. Plus, you’d actually be saving me money this way.”

Mark relented and nodded timidly. Jaebum sat him down on the edge of the bed, kneeling down to help him take off the shoes. The scene felt oddly like it came out of a Disney movie, what with Jaebum treating him like a princess. The first shoe off, Jaebum placed it to the side with care. Jaebum took Mark’s other foot onto his lap. Mark stared at how close his toes were to Jaebum’s groin, stared at how the fabric of his pants bunched up suggestively. Mark pressed his foot down onto the faux bulge, testing out the waters. He barely made contact before Jaebum jolted up, grabbing Mark’s calf so hard that his indented flesh turned white. There was fire burning in his eyes when Jaebum looked up.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum growled, shoe half off in his hand.

“Nothing,” Mark smiled innocently. 

“Sure you want to play that game?” Jaebum threatened.

Mark chewed on his bottom lip as if thinking while he nonchalantly pressed his foot back onto Jaebum’s front. Jaebum had filled out more in the time between, feeling harder under his toes. 

“It’s what I’m here for.”

Jaebum yanked the shoe the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side before clamoring onto the bed on top of Mark. He bracketed his body with his larger one, holding him down with the sheer force of his presence. They weren’t even touching, but Mark could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

Jaebum had a hand on Mark’s chest, touching over the fabric until he reached the waistband of the skirt. He tugged the shirt up until it bunched around Mark’s armpits. 

“I should pick out a shirt for you too. Maybe a V-neck?” Jaebum’s fingers teased at the freshly exposed skin. “I like seeing this mole on your chest… Next time then.”

Mark gasped, shivering at the insinuation. _Next time?_ He felt the idea trickle down his spine and root in his cock, felt a tingle of desperation that made him grind up against Jaebum. He closed his eyes as a tiny groan slipped out. Had Jaebum really liked it that much? He didn’t understand how a skirt and heels would make him look sexy in any way, but if it worked, it worked. He wasn’t going to question it.

 

They had met a month ago after Jaebum stumbled into this underground establishment at the dead of night, a time when only drunks and strange men wandered the streets. Mark had been lounging on the couches in the lobby on display. When Jaebum walked in, his eyes fell on Mark and they never left. 

Mark was hesitant around the stranger. It was rare that they got new customers, and even then they often came in with a friend who was a regular. Unused to greeting customers, Mark was psyching himself up to speak when Jinyoung, the owner, arrived. The younger male easily took over, authenticating Jaebum’s medical documents and running a quick background check while chatting about what brought him here, what he did as a living, if any of their workers interested him. Jaebum unabashedly asked for Mark’s name while the male was still in their vicinity. Jinyoung waved him over, and Mark was occupied for the next one hour. 

It was honestly the best sex he had ever had. 

Jaebum claimed that this was his first time with another male, yet he worked him open like a fucking professional. He was attentive to Mark’s details, noting when certain motions or areas produced greater responses. Mark had never quivered after an orgasm, but with Jaebum, he shook like his tectonic plates crashed together. 

It was unquestionable that Mark hoped Jaebum would request him again. However, it was rather unexpected that Jaebum would leave his real name on Mark’s ears, now embedded in Mark’s brain. Normally, only the owner would know Jaebum outside of the alias, JB. But now what was Mark supposed to do with the man’s real name except accidentally scream it while with another client? After their first time, Jaebum returned every Saturday night and became a regular himself. They’ve met four times before. This was their fifth meeting.

 

Essentially, Mark knew that he was Jaebum’s first homosexual experience, and thus it shouldn’t have been so astonishing that Jaebum suggested he cross dress. Nonetheless, it still crumbled his wall of self-esteem, leaving him vulnerable under Jaebum’s hands. 

Even so, Mark found himself having a difficult time denying that man. Last week when Jaebum had mentioned his gift so sweetly while Mark was straddling his lap, he really was in no position to say no. Though his contract “strongly urged” that he say yes unless his life was threatened, that wasn’t the factor that drove him. It was the look in Jaebum’s eye, the curiosity, and the desire to do anything just to please him. So now that Jaebum was reacting so positively to Mark’s change of attire, he was practically ready to walk out in the streets like this.

“You really want to do this again?” Mark asked. The words came out with a tone of wonder, awe that Jaebum would want to repeatedly spend his Saturday nights with him, inside him. Granted that they were past the preliminaries at this point, Mark still worried that the tides would turn. He didn’t know anything about Jaebum’s life outside of their private room, 115. He didn’t know about the cute secretary that fancied him, the barista that made his coffee with extra care. If a week passed without their meeting, he wouldn’t have any inkling of the cause or if they would ever meet again. That thought terrified him more than it should.

“It’s up to you. Personally, I like these cat ears the most. The skirt’s nice, but I think you’re hotter with nothing on.”

“Then strip me,” Mark bit back, a teasing smile on his lips. It filled him with pride that Jaebum would prefer him in his natural state, as lustful as it may seem.

Jaebum gazed at him hotly, wetting his lips. He knelt over Mark’s thighs as he first pulled Mark’s shirt up and over his head with Mark’s help, eyes roaming over the pale skin hungrily. He had to take a moment to admire Mark lying disheveled underneath him, hair mused, chest exposed, and skirt lying haphazardly around his hips. Jaebum began to unzip the side of the skirt, licking his lips when he didn’t see the telltale sign of boxers underneath. But when he pulled the zipper halfway down, he forgot to breathe. 

“Mark… When did you get this?” 

Mark giggled. “Just this week. I thought it would match the skirt well.”

Disregarding the words that were sluggishly passing through his ears, Jaebum could hardly take his eyes off of the dusty rose lace hugging Mark’s hips. His mind raced with scandalous images of what the complete package would look like, picturing Mark in various degrees of dress. 

Mark shifted a little, embarrassed by the intense stare. Finally, the words processed.

“Did you get this for me?” Jaebum asked shyly. But then, as if he was scared of the answer, he rushed to continue. “Shit, you’re so fucking hot lying here like this. I want you so bad, Mark.” He stopped suddenly, realizing this was also the wrong way to go. He glanced at Mark with a look of mixed lust and doubt, a look that gave Mark pause. 

“What is it?” Mark pressed.

“Would you belong to me for the, uh, night? Just for these three hours?”

“What does that entail?” Mark asked hesitantly, leaning up on one elbow to face Jaebum properly.

“I brought something for you. You just have to wear it. You won’t have to do anything different, and I’ll tip you more for it.”

“Could I at least see what it is before I agree to it?”

“Ah, yes, right. One second.” Jaebum stood up, leaving Mark alone on the bed. He quickly scampered over to his briefcase, unzipping the second pocket and removing a thin box. With it, he took out his own personal bottle of lube that he always used when they were together, opting out of the establishment-provided bottle in the drawer beside the bed. Mark warily watched Jaebum return and place the bottle down on the nightstand before handing him the package anxiously.

“Another gift?” Mark questioned. “I really don’t need you spending this much money on me.”

“It’s more for me, I promise. It’s not really something practical, though.”

Mark ripped the tape off the sides and opened the lid. Lying within a circular dip of fabric was a plain white collar with a shined sliver buckle. Mark delicately ran his fingers over the texture of the leather. It was smooth and definitely high quality; he could tell even without being a tanner. 

“I can’t accept this,” Mark stated, but his hands were still on the piece. Ingrained in the white dyed fibers was a promise of possession, and the very idea of this hope scared Mark shitless.

“Just for tonight, please. I’ll pay you double,” Jaebum said, reaching out to hold Mark’s knee. It was like he was pleading with Mark, and the elder really didn’t understand why. All he knew was that it pained him to see Jaebum upset. “I know you need help with your student loans.”

“Okay, fine, but you really don’t need to pay me any more.”

Jaebum’s face lit up, and Mark saw the youth in his expression. In the same instant, Mark suddenly realized that he didn’t even know how old Jaebum was. He didn’t know anything about Jaebum outside of the business suits, the large tips, and the slightly thinning hair. 

Mark snapped back to the present when he felt the cold leather press against the back of his neck. He blinked a few times at Jaebum, who was focused solely on buckling the clasp at his neck. He felt the metal dig into his windpipe and then the harsh pressure was gone. What remained was the steady pulse of the leather wrapped around his neck every time he swallowed.

Jaebum sat back. “Now stand up, baby. I want to see you.”

Mark obeyed, fingers at his neck to feel the fit. The sturdiness gave him a sense of security as he stood shirtless and feet bare with his skirt half off in front of Jaebum. He could feel the material of the skirt slide past his nude legs where jeans did not hug his thighs for once, but he didn’t feel as abashed about it as he did before. The collar comforted him.

“How’s the fit?” Jaebum asked.

“It’s good,” Mark murmured. He caught his reflection in the mirror above the desk behind them, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the way the white material shone against his skin. The color somehow made such a sexualized band look innocent; it concealed the prostitute Mark really was and made him almost angelic.

“You must really like it, huh?” Jaebum smirked, watching Mark’s reflection in the mirror as well. He pushed himself closer to the edge of the bed so that his legs would encase Mark’s. He ran a hand over the warmer skin of Mark’s abdomen, watching as he shivered. Pulling the skirt’s zipper the rest of the way down, Jaebum let the material fall and pool around Mark’s feet, unwrapping the object of his curiosity. It left his mouth dry.

The lingerie was a dainty little thing that barely held Mark’s weight. Most of the damn thing was pure lace, contributing to the lack of support but also allowing Mark’s pale skin to suggestively shine through the netted pink flowers swirling in overlapping patterns. Not to mention, the little section that was opaque was hardly enough to conceal Mark’s erection. The blushing tip peeked out from the top, the thin fabric indecently tight against the length, flaunting its curvature with deep shadows. 

Jaebum licked his lips before going to look back at Mark. His eyes, however, caught the reflection of Mark’s back in the mirror. “Mark…”

Mark jolted at hearing his name. “Y-yeah?”

Jaebum didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. His hands were doing all the talking, trailing down Mark’s waist until his fingers felt over the rough patch of lace and abruptly met the smoothness of Mark’s skin again. He licked his lips at the discovery, excitement in his eyes as he turned to look up at the Mark standing before him. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

“Turn around for me.”

Mark spun to face the opposite wall, staring straight into the mirror at himself. He could see how entranced Jaebum was behind him. Honestly, he knew this was going to happen the moment he saw a fellow customer eyeing him weirdly at the counter. He knew it from the cashier’s face as she rang up his purchase. And he knew it now as Jaebum pressed softly against the small of his back, urging him to arch his spine for him.

Jaebum stared at how the fabric arced over the plump flesh of Mark’s ass, mouth practically watering as he watched the material disappear into the median between the two globes. It was hot as hell. He reached out to cup around Mark’s butt, worshiping the mass in his hands. He put a hand on Mark’s hip then, telling him to continue rotating in place. Once Mark was facing him again, Jaebum reached around and took his ass in his hand and squeezed hard. Mark gasped loudly as his strong fingers dug into his flesh, and Jaebum got to see all of his reaction.

“You’re so beautiful in just those panties and that collar.”

“I’m yours,” Mark whispered into the quiet air suspended between them. He fell onto his knees between Jaebum’s spread thighs and looked up into his eyes. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Mark’s fingers were delicately clinging to the inseam of Jaebum’s black dress pants. There wasn’t much room to hold onto since Jaebum’s thighs filled out the pant leg too perfectly, but it was the submissiveness that had Jaebum wanting to just bend Mark over and fuck him into the carpet. However, they had three hours together, and Jaebum wanted to make that time last.

“Why don’t you start by touching me then?”

Jaebum held over Mark’s hand, guiding him further and further north until Mark’s hand was resting directly on Jaebum’s crotch. Through the thin material of his sweatpants, Mark could feel Jaebum’s outline, could feel the heat radiating from between his thighs. Jaebum held his hand down firmer, intertwining their fingers as he used Mark’s hand to stroke himself off over his pants. 

Mark bit his lip as he felt Jaebum enlarge under his fingers, loving how the girth expanded under his touch. Mark took some initiative and rubbed a thumb over where he estimated Jaebum’s head to be. Jaebum groaned and jerked forward, stilling his hand over Mark’s. He was gripping down hard, staving off the sudden assault of pleasure.

“Shit,” Jaebum grunted, finally looking up at Mark’s eyes. His eyes were hazy but focused only on Mark. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“Jaebum-ah…” Mark murmured, sliding his free hand up to grip Jaebum’s thigh. “I want to belong to you.” 

Mark felt Jaebum’s cock twitch through the fabric. 

“You really do?”

“For tonight, right?” Mark clarified because he knew he had to set borders, else he would lose himself to the siren that was Jaebum. “For these three hours, I’m completely yours.” 

Even that was a lie in the simplest forms. They had less than three hours, closer to two and a half after they had been talking for so long. Truly though, Mark also knew that this was a lie in the most nonsecular of forms as well because after Jaebum leaves the room with a tip on the nightstand, Mark would be thinking about more than just the hundred dollar bills stacked up under a note that he would treasure more than anything; he would be thinking about the man behind the pen, wishing he would have the chance to see more than just the sloppy ink marks on stolen hotel notes, that he would be able to see the twin moles and cheeky smile everyday instead. 

“I know. You don’t have to remind me.”

Mark let his forehead fall onto the inside of Jaebum’s thigh, nudging his face into the material of his pants as he hummed softly, and he knew. He knew that Jaebum didn’t need the reminder like he himself did, but that was okay. He shouldn’t expect to find a decent love in a place like this. The chances were practically negative.

“Since you got me this collar, do I have to call you Master?” Mark asked, staring up at Jaebum from his tilted posture. He was sure he didn’t imagine the second twitch in Jaebum’s pants, so he pressed down with more friction. “I can be your pet, your kitten, and you can be my owner.”

“You don’t have to call me Master,” Jaebum said, pretending to play it cool, but his heart rate had picked up at just the thought.

“Are you sure, Master?” Mark opened his eyes slowly, dragging out the motion until his mere blink was seductive. “I’m yours.”

Jaebum’s breath hitched. Mark looked so pretty, so fucking pretty, staring up at him with that perfect expression and begging to belong to him. He ran his fingers along the space behind Mark’s ears. “I’m sure, so why don’t you suck me, get me wet for you.”

Mark nodded, immediately going for the button of Jaebum’s pants. He nearly tore the zipper off in his hurry, yanking apart the obtrusive pieces of fabric and pulling down the elastic of Jaebum’s boxers so that he could reach what was inside. Mark held his erection in his hand. It was hot and incredibly hard. Mark watched in fascination as a bead of precum formed at the tip as he gave his cock a tentative squeeze. 

It was so inviting. Mark dipped his head down, arching his back to provide a better view for Jaebum of his ass. Jaebum groaned as Mark took him into his mouth, going to suck on his head without foreplay. Mark was never one to tease excessively—okay, maybe if he was in an especially playful mood, but that was it. Otherwise, Mark preferred just getting to the point. He sucked halfway down Jaebum’s length a few times, easing his mouth to accustom to Jaebum’s width.

Mark took a quick breather, pausing to observe Jaebum’s reaction to his ministrations. Jaebum was sat forward, fingers digging into his own thighs, gazing down at Mark with undivided attention and silent appreciation. There was restrained lust in the hunch of Jaebum’s shoulders. The thought made a delighted giggle rise in Mark’s chest. He was ready. 

He leant back down, holding the base with his right hand, and lowered himself down onto Jaebum’s pulsing cock. He felt the weight against his tongue, let it press against the back of his throat until he relaxed, and then the length was squeezing into his pharynx. Mark gagged, but he suppressed the instinct to purge Jaebum out of his throat. He breathed through his nose, calming his reflex, as he focused on hearing Jaebum’s heavy breaths above him.

“Wait, Mark, slow down,” Jaebum panted, but that only urged Mark on more. He let off, taking a deep breath before sucking down more intensely than before, so hard that a loud slurping sound echoed from his mouth. He forgot his embarrassment, making the blowjob as dirty as he knew how. 

“Mark, stop,” Jaebum’s tone was sharp, demanding, but Mark had the treat of his life in front of him, leaking sweet fluid onto his tongue with every slurp. “Mark!”

And suddenly Mark was lifted off of Jaebum’s cock by his collar. He gagged as the leather pressed into his trachea, gasping for air where there was none. He quickly relented, dropping backwards. He coughed a few times, clearing out his throat from its external and internal abuse. 

He looked up at Jaebum with wide eyes questioningly from where he sat pitifully on the floor at Jaebum’s feet.

“You wouldn’t stop when I told you to.”

“You could’ve cum in my mouth,” Mark insisted, trying to crawl back towards Jaebum’s lap.

“I didn’t want to,” Jaebum snapped, grabbing Mark’s wrists. His teeth clenched, his jaw jutting out a little. 

Mark stared in wicked curiosity; he had never seen Jaebum angry before. “Was I bad?”

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he caught Mark’s insinuation. He smiled, a little sadistically. “You’re such a naughty little kitten.”

“Are you still angry, Master?” Mark tilted his head to the side, leaving his pale neck exposed and his collar strikingly visible.

“You disobeyed orders.” Jaebum’s eyes turned up with a glint that had Mark’s skin tingling delectably. “Stand.”

Jaebum tucked his erection back into his pants as he waited tolerantly for Mark to get back on his feet, joints wobbling. Jaebum scanned Mark from bottom to top, eyes travelling from Mark’s reddened knees, over the bulge in his underwear, across his toned torso, to the blown pupils staring straight at him. 

Mark became distinctly aware of their different degrees of dress.

“What do you think I should do with you, huh?” Jaebum asked rhetorically. “Maybe I should train you better?”

Jaebum hand brought his hand around to elicit a loud slap against Mark’s behind.

“Wah!” Mark fell forward onto Jaebum’s chest in surprise. His skin stung with the spank. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his own yelp. His fingers dug into Jaebum’s shoulder, over his shoulder.

“Do you want this?” Jaebum asked, voice like honey, but he was being cautious for Mark’s sake.

Mark clamored the rest of the way onto Jaebum’s lap and buried his head into his neck, breathing in his smell. He smelled of his signature cologne. Mark’s nerves calmed down as he nudged his head against Jaebum’s neck, feeling the warmth against his cold nose. 

“I want it,” Mark said as he rolled his hips against Jaebum’s thigh, grinding down onto him.

“Are you trying to avoid punishment?” Jaebum tsk’ed.

“So what if I am?” Mark sat up suddenly, biting his lip as he felt his balls press against Jaebum. He glared at Jaebum, feigning petulance. 

“You need to learn to be good, kitten,” Jaebum growled, fingers tightening where they held Mark. However, Mark brazenly reached a hand down to palm at his crotch where Jaebum was still utterly hard. The sudden movement lowered Jaebum’s defenses and loosened his hold.

“Master, I need you now,” Mark whined, angling to rut his front against Jaebum’s thigh and making himself moan. The wanton sound made Jaebum momentarily forget his resolve to drag this scenario on for as long as possible, but he remembered quickly.

“You’re being impatient again, kitten,” Jaebum chastised. “You seem pretty satisfied right now. You like my thigh that much?”

Mark looked up at him seriously, the shadow of his lashes long against his cheekbones. “Not just your thigh… I like _you_ , Master.” 

They held eye contact for less than three seconds before Jaebum cringed and exploded into laughter. He fell backwards onto the bed, hand over his mouth. Mark, due to his position, fell with him and landed on Jaebum’s chest, each burst of hilarity shaking the body under him. 

Mildly aggravated, he slapped Jaebum’s shoulder with his open palm. “Don’t ruin the scene! You’re wasting your own money.”

“I know. I know.” Jaebum bit his lip to keep from laughing, but the corners of his mouth still twitched up into a smile. He brushed his fingers through Mark’s hair as the elder lay atop him, delicately pushing aside the strands that were getting into his eyes. “I know it isn’t real.”

Mark’s lips twitched, and he wondered if he should correct Jaebum’s statement.

But just as quickly, Jaebum was speaking again. “So do you want to keep this scenario going?”

“Yes, _Im Jae-bum_ ,” he responded, emphasizing that he had dropped the title. 

Jaebum’s eyes flashed, jaw jutting out. “Okay, that’s it,” he snarled. But his tone bordered on playful, and Mark could only giggle. 

He tossed the lighter male off of him and onto the mattress. Mark landed on his stomach, knocking the laughter out of his lungs. Jaebum sat on his legs, placing a firm slap on Mark’s butt. It stung immediately, the skin heating up even after his hand left. The elder squirmed under him, but Jaebum did not stop there. He gave his other side the same treatment. 

“Ahhh…! Wait, wait, Jaebum—Master—,” Mark cried out into the sheets.

“You remember your safe word, right?” Jaebum hesitated. 

This precaution was customary with new clients in case the situation got out of control. If things really went bad, then Mark would have to resort to other measures (he didn’t practice martial arts for nothing). The bottom line was that yes, he knew. 

“And I’m not saying it,” Mark retorted impudently. Jaebum raised an eyebrow before spanking him again. Mark’s head fell forward into the pillows with a little cry. “Ahn!”

“Then should I continue?”

Mark whined loudly, and it was quickly cut off by another slap.

“You’ve been so disobedient…” Jaebum squeezed the side he had already hit with his right hand as his left went to deliver another on the other side.

“Mmm!” Mark squirmed under his hands, legs kicking feebly against him. 

“Do you want to be spanked, naughty kitten?”

Mark sent Jaebum a glance over his shoulder, lip caught between his teeth and hooded eyes looking so needy. A shaky breath left his lips rather than a lingual answer. That was a definite yes.

“Count for me. Show me you can get to ten properly and I’ll put it in.” Jaebum chose a lower number since Mark’s backside was already staining red. That, and he could hardly wait himself. His erection was straining hard against the fabric of pants painfully, the head digging into the underside of Mark’s legs occasionally. The stinging in his palms was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

“Mhm,” Mark affirmed.

Jaebum shifted off of Mark’s legs. “Lift your hips.”

Mark followed the command. He got onto his hands and knees. His toes were to the bed, soles of his feet facing out. Cool air ghosted over his chest now that it wasn’t pressed flat against the bed. The draft hardened his nipples until they perked up into little nubs.

“Arch your back,” Jaebum said, pressing down on the small of his back so that it would curve out like a soft U. The position accented the muscles that rounded Mark’s butt into perfect globes. Jaebum followed the dip of his spine down until the flimsy strings of his underwear. He loved that Mark’s cheeks were almost the same color as the thong framing them, if not more rufescent.

“Fuck, Mark,” Jaebum ran a hand over the sensitive skin. Mark’s backside looked so delicious that he couldn’t resist. He leaned down to kiss from the middle of Mark’s inner thigh and up. He paused at the crease where his thigh met his ass. From his lowered position, he could see the precum darkening the front of his panties. Jaebum groaned internally and nosed the bulge of Mark’s balls, mouthing over the fabric. He was forced to grab himself over the front of his pants to restrain his shiver of impending orgasm he got from simply smelling Mark. 

“M-master?” Mark asked in confusion. He was waiting to get slapped again, but then he suddenly felt wet kisses all along his thighs until Jaebum suddenly had his face pressed against his private region. 

“Sorry, got distracted,” Jaebum mumbled off-handedly. He wasn’t sorry at all. He stood back up on his knees behind Mark’s arched form. He slapped down hard, abruptly, a shockingly different sensation from earlier. The elder’s body lurched forward as his face scrunched to bear the pain. “Count.”

“One,” Mark choked out. 

Jaebum’s lips were instantly on the splotch of red. He kissed over where he had just hit before, biting into the flesh. He landed another hit over his other side. 

“T…two…” 

Both sides were more or less equally stinging at this point. Mark’s fingers curled into the sheets as he felt the sparkles of pain glisten over his skin. He felt raw. His bottom lip was bitten between his teeth to even out the pain, maintaining some semblance of control. Jaebum softly rubbed his hand over where he hit, but the petting was no longer soothing. The light touch only sent more agony to his nerves. It was almost too much to handle.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked, sensing his hesitance.

Mark nodded, face red as he withstood the pain.

“Speak to me. This isn’t a punishment. You’re allowed to feel good.”

“I’m g-good, Master. I feel good. Give me more please.”

“You are, little kitten,” Jaebum agreed. “You are so, so good.”

Another slap. Then another. The numbers passed Mark’s lips on command as his nails dug into his palms to withstand the pain.

“Ahh! Eight!” Mark’s butt twitched up and legs were shaking as he tried to keep himself in position. Handling the pain went to the back of his mind. His skin grew numb. He was flying on the pleasure of it all, and his dick fucking craved touch. He wanted to just let his legs go so that he could rut against the mattress, but he had orders. He had to obey that much at least. He did not want to disappoint Jaebum…his client, his master.

Jaebum spanked directly against a congested area of red patches welling on his skin. 

“Nngh, shit, nine.” His bottom was on fire and buzzing, and he knew Jaebum’s hands were the same. 

That’s why Jaebum insisted against the use toys, whips, or paddles; he wanted to know what Mark was feeling so that he could adequately gauge how much he should give. The small act of sweetness never failed to touch Mark’s heart, never stopped the yearning for more of Jaebum’s care. 

At the moment, though, there were more pressing matters. Mark licked his lips keenly, tasting the sharpness of anxiety in his saliva. One more spank and Jaebum would be inside of him. He would finally be able to cum! But Jaebum was taking his sweet fucking time, brushing a hand up the inside of Mark’s thighs toward his dripping erection. He fondled the elder’s balls over the cotton, wet now from his earlier ministrations. He had a finger rubbing at Mark’s entrance, inadvertently pushing the fabric into his hole. He watched as the pink ring of muscles sucked up the cloth greedily. 

“Ready?” Jaebum asked, already breathing hard.

“Yes, please, Master,” Mark practically pleaded. “ _Hurry_.”

“Don’t rush me.” Jaebum rubbed over where he planned to hit. He got off the bed slightly. The warmth of his hand left, and Mark’s stinging skin was exposed to cool air. Mark tensed as he prepared for the hit. He knew Jaebum always saved the worst for the last. And it was always the best. “Relax, baby.” 

Mark complied, melting under the pet name. Without preamble, while Mark was still mildly distracted, Jaebum slapped down across the flushed skin. A crack resounded through the room, loud and instantly overwhelming.

“Agh! Ten! Nnngh…fuck!” Mark cried the number like a curse, lurching forward into the mattress. His head almost hit the headboard. There were tears in his eyes from the pain. Jaebum’s hand had left, but the sensation still resonated over his skin in ceaseless waves. He had bitten his lip so hard he was surprised he didn’t taste blood. He had pushed himself past his limits, surpassed the pain, and his senses had exploded into pleasure. He felt like he was floating, and he desperately needed someone to catch him. 

“Jaebum…”

One word and Jaebum was back to comfort the quivering boy. He wrapped a hand around his chest, pulling him down onto the bed sideways so that Mark’s tender skin wouldn’t touch the sheets. He held him close to his chest, spooning him from behind. He laid a gentle kiss to the top of Mark’s head, uncaring of the sweat that beaded along his skin.

“You were perfect, kitten. You’re always so sexy for me.”

“Mm,” Mark hummed contentedly, feeling Jaebum’s muscles against his back. Jaebum’s arm was heavily draped across Mark’s chest, most likely able to detect how his heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn’t even cum yet, but he felt ten times better simply wrapped up in Jaebum’s embrace. And Mark’s brain wasn’t really functioning correctly—his eyes weren’t even fully open—when the words came out. 

“I love you.” 

And honestly, Mark didn’t even realize he had said anything until he felt Jaebum tense up behind him. His eyes flashed open suddenly, brain rewinding and regretting. But just as quickly, Jaebum was sighing into his hair. 

“That’s just the endorphins talking.”

“I…” 

Mark knew that he was high off of the ecstasy Jaebum inflicted on him; he knew that he maybe wasn’t in his right mind currently. However, he also knew that he could never take his eyes off this man, that he jerked off to his image more times than he’d like to admit. Unlike the other clients that he scrubbed out of his skin until he was as red as a newborn, he actually missed being with Jaebum, missed the fucking, the aftercare, and most of all the stares. God, Jaebum could just focus his gaze on him, look at him like he’s the only one in the room, and he could probably just orgasm right then and there. But even so…

“You’re right.”

Because Mark was a coward, and although he liked to insist that he was a sensible coward, a coward he was all the same. He couldn’t risk his job, his livelihood, on a crush. There was no way Jaebum would reciprocate those feelings anyway. People don’t fall in love with prostitutes, the scum of society, touched by countless men.

“I’m always right,” Jaebum said, but the words came out less cocky and more dampened by some emotion that Mark couldn’t place. Mark leaned further back against Jaebum’s body, earning a kiss on the crown of his head. The soft lips were sweet, and the heat against his back was nice, but this wasn’t what he yearned for more than anything.

“Could you fuck me now? I feel really good, but my dick is about to explode.” 

That wasn’t quite it either, but it wasn’t wholly a lie either. While it didn’t address the frustration burning under his skin, the heaviness of his heart, Mark needed affirmation to his brushed off confession, to be told what Jaebum thought of him. His body hurt, felt too good, and he was fucking vulnerable, lying completely naked except for a thin piece of women’s lingerie while Jaebum was still fully dressed. In truth, however, he didn’t need a cock inside of him; he needed sweet words in his ears, even if they were lies.

Jaebum grinned at his open horniness, totally oblivious. He rubbed up the muscles of Mark’s chest. “Get on your hands and knees, kitten.”

Mark got back onto his shaking muscles. The room was cold. Jaebum’s fingers were colder. He shivered. It wasn’t from the leftover pleasure. His mind was elsewhere, and he really should know better than to get distracted like this. He bit his lip to restrain his wild thoughts, reigning in his self control with practiced professionalism. 

“And what should I do for my little pet tonight?” Jaebum inquired, palm caressing the stinging flesh of Mark’s ass. 

Mark choked. Maybe…just maybe…

“I want you…t-to act like I’m precious to you,” Mark whimpered.

“Kitten, that wouldn’t be an act,” Jaebum said smoothly, easing into the role effortlessly. It was so simple for him, being chic and sexy and winning Mark’s heart over as if it were a participation award—buy an entrance ticket and you win. “Anything else you want?”

Mark bit his bottom lip, thinking. He stared hard at the headboard, his doggy style position being the perfect excuse to not face the man he was speaking to. 

“Then, I want to see how much you want me. Show me…how much I turn you on,” Mark choked out.

“That’s no problem,” Jaebum grinned.

Jaebum settled behind between his slightly spread knees. He massaged the redness stained onto Mark’s skin, adding extra pressure and admiring his work, before grabbing his bottle of lube from the nightstand. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Mark flinched away from the chill of the gooey substance pressing against his entrance. Jaebum grabbed his leg anyway and pulled him back. Mark stilled, letting Jaebum push his index finger in past the ring of muscles. It slipped in easily, so he added a second. 

Mark clutched onto a pillow against his chest as Jaebum worked him open. He bit into it, his drool leaking into the cotton fibers. He was still hard, and his erection jumped when Jaebum added a third finger, pushing the others into his prostate. This wasn’t necessary, but Jaebum always insisted until Mark barely fought anymore.

“Ahh…Master,” Mark sighed.

“You feel looser today,” Jaebum commented, no emotion to his tone.

Mark tensed at the accusation, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t mention that yeah, he was just fucked by two men less than an hour earlier, given that Jaebum had forbid him from speaking about other men.

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to answer,” Jaebum said, rubbing up his vertebrae to comfort him.

“I cleaned myself in the shower. I didn’t want it to be dirty when you came,” Mark replied anyway, pushing his hips back against Jaebum’s fingers and moaning softly. 

“You don’t have to lie for my sake.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Mark!” Jaebum snapped. He grabbed Mark by the shoulder and spun him around to push him onto the bed. The fingers inside of him twisted painfully, and Mark yelped, gritting his teeth. He landed on his back, Jaebum only inches away. He pulled his fingers out, and then Mark only felt hollow. They weren’t touching, but Jaebum suddenly filled his field of vision. His jaw jutted out; he was angry, that much was certain. Adrenaline coursed through Mark’s veins, unsure what sparked his temper. Yet the intensity of the situation kindled his deep attraction for the man, and again Mark was left only feeling vacant. 

The next words were set to a growl, “We both know that you aren’t telling the complete truth.”

“Then what am I supposed to say? You never want me talking about the other clients, so what then? Am I supposed to just magically loosen like a woman whenever you’re near? Should I say that I don’t let any other guys touch me because I belong to you and only you?”

Mark could almost see the restraint crumble in Jaebum’s eyes. 

Jaebum grabbed the hook on the front of Mark’s collar, yanking him up by the neck. Mark’s head limply followed, physically unable to choose any other course of action except compliance. He scrambled for purchase on Jaebum’s forearm, holding the arm that was keeping him suspended.

“What does this mean?” Jaebum asked, tugging on the collar for emphasis.

“That I am a possession,” Mark answered, years of practice under his belt.

“You’re wrong. It shows you belong to someone, that someone wants you as his. Who is that someone?”

“Jae—.” Mark’s voice cracked. “J—.” He attempted to try again, but no sound came out. A sudden wave of frustration at his fucked vocal chords forced tears out of his eyes, dribbling down his cheeks shamefully.

“Mark?” Jaebum asked in genuine confusion. He set Mark back down, cradling his head in his arms. At the sight of Mark’s tears, his intensity instantly dropped from 100 to 0. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter,” Mark said quietly, looking to the side. He stared diligently at the curtained window that was wobbling in his wet eyes. This way, he wouldn’t have to meet Jaebum’s eyes. Mark heard Jaebum sigh as if trying to force his anger down. He felt a dry hand caress his cheek, gently urging his head back to face the other’s again.

“It does matter. Tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know.”

“I’m fine, I swear. It just felt really good, and now I feel weird.” Mark’s voice cracked a second time. He knew more tears were welling in his eyes, and he hoped that Jaebum wouldn’t notice. He had already managed to deftly wipe the others away. He didn’t know if he could recover his pride if more came out.

“Mark…you’re getting stuck in your own head again.”

“I’m not.” Mark stared at the space behind Jaebum’s head to refocus his priorities. “It’s just that my hormones are dropping or something.”

“Mark… You’re shutting me out when you don’t have to.”

“But I do; I need to. You’re impossible, but it doesn’t matter. I’m wasting your time here, the time you paid for, so let’s get back to it. Fuck me, Master.” Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders, whispering seductively into his ear. “Fuck me until I can’t—.”

“Mark, there’s no way I could stay hard with you looking so sad. I can’t force you to do anything, and if this place is making you act against your will then you need to leave. I’ll take you.”

Mark’s arms fell back to his side with a sigh that scalded his throat. He pushed Jaebum off of him, sitting up to talk as equals.

“I can’t leave.” 

“Why not?”

“Look at me. This is my job. I can’t just quit.”

“Is it your debts? I’ll buy you permanently. I’ll pay off all of it and whatever future expenses you incur.”

“I have clients that I’m responsible to, other employees under my care. I can’t just abandon ship at the first sign of treasure, no matter how bright the gold glitters.”

Jaebum’s voice grew quiet. “Are you saying those clients matter more to you than me?”

“You’re all the same,” Mark lied. The words felt like acid corroding his windpipe from the inside out. “And I’m not letting you spend that much money on me.”

“How about I ask Jinyoung? I can pay him more than it’s worth to keep you here.”

“You can’t! I know you’re filthy fucking rich, but I don’t need you adding me to your list of responsibilities. You’re already getting to that age. You need to start building a family: get married, have kids. Do the normal shit. Don’t waste your money on a prostitute.”

“It wouldn’t be a waste. Fine, then,” Jaebum said, exasperated. “How about this? I’ll buy you for a day, and after you can decide whether or not you like it, if you’d want to belong to me permanently.”

“I won’t.” Mark crossed his arms.

“You don’t even know—.”

“Why are you doing this?” Mark demanded.

Jaebum opened his mouth then closed it, gaping like a fish out of water. Mark watched on as a pink flush ghosted Jaebum’s ears. Jaebum looked up at him through his bangs, abashed.

“I didn’t want to tell you like this,” Jaebum admitted, and Mark blushed at the reminder that he was practically naked having this conversation. Jaebum reached forward, grabbing one of Mark’s hands in his own. “I planned to take you out and ask you properly, but you just always seem to sweep me away, out of my control.”

“What is it?” Mark stared at where they touched, overly conscious of the state of his hand.

“When I gave you that collar, I hoped that you would keep it for more than just this one night.”

“I will. I can wear it next time too.”

Jaebum shook his head. “I meant it when I said that I wanted you to be mine, not as a possession or a toy, but as a lover. Mark, I like you. Maybe I’m stepping out of my bounds, but it’s the truth. So won’t you give it a try? It’ll just be one day.”

“Why?” Mark asked, feeling like a ghost inhabiting his shell of a body. “I’m only getting older. My pretty face won’t last forever.”

“You’re more than just that, Mark. It isn’t just your skin that’s beautiful; it’s everything tucked underneath as well. Your cautious smile, your words, your laugh, your everything…I can’t get enough of it,” Jaebum said, sincerity burning in his eyes.

However, Mark’s melting point was higher than that.

“Because I spread my legs for you? Because I know how to please a customer? You know it’s my job to say those things, to lead you on and give you the night of your life. Any hooker can do that.”

“Don’t call yourself that.”

“It’s what I am. It’s who I am. It’s a part of me that I can never wash away. How do you think I learned to moan like that? To cry out _‘oh Jaebum, fuck me harder’_ so well that you could cum right there? Don’t kid yourself into thinking that I did all of that because I…” Mark choked. “It’s not like that.” And the lie burned its way out of his throat. His eyes twinged with welling tears. He wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders and press wet kisses into his neck, each mark a token of his feelings.

“Mark, don’t say that. You can’t say that. After all the times you stared at me with that look in your eyes, that can’t be the truth.”

“What truth? The truth that you’ve always been straight? You even wanted me to dress as a girl for you today, Jaebum. So go. Go marry a nice girl and start a family; maybe adopt some more cats. I’m not so naïve as to think that I’d be the one to change you—.”

“No one fucking _changed_ me, Mark. Maybe this began as simple curiosity, and okay I lost a bet with my friend and buying that first night was the penalty. But I chose _you_. I’m here now because I want to be with you. I came back, kept coming back, because I…” Jaebum trailed off on that thought, face twisting with anguish. “I don’t care about the gender. If I want to fuck you, then I want to fuck you. Mark, you are always beautiful. It’s not about looking like a girl or being a guy. Today, I just wanted to see you give yourself to me. I’m…sorry I asked for too much. You’re so pretty; I just thought it would look good on you. That’s all.”

Mark settled to look at Jaebum’s neck instead, where his ropes of muscles stood tense under his skin. Mark tried to keep sane. He had to take into account the short instant of time that they spent together where hormones could easily cloud their judgments, the lack of actual information that they knew about each other, and the total mind fuck that came packaged with amazing sex. He couldn’t bear to believe into feelings that were gaslighted from raw lust.

 

When Mark didn’t respond, too lost in the inner workings of his own brain, Jaebum’s confidence dropped. He began to doubt his intuition. What if Mark really was playing to his interests? Yet, Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to accept that Mark was acting just to attain larger tips; he thought he knew him better than that. But how much could he really say he knew about Mark? 

If it wasn’t romance that Mark was looking for, then maybe he could attest to his sexual side. And so he lowered himself and chose the easy way out.

“Mark, you have no idea how sexy you are, do you? Is that what you wanted me to show you?” he asked. “Do you know when I get hard? Why I get hard?”

“I don’t know,” Mark mumbled, figuring the mood wasn’t quite right to be talking about dicks.

“I get hard whenever I see you stripping for me, every time I kiss down your body, and each time I even think about fucking into you. You wouldn’t even believe the number of times I’ve masturbated with just the memory of you. I want you so bad. Why can’t you understand that?”

Mark made a little sound of embarrassment, face flushing. Though his heart wasn’t in it.

Jaebum carried on, “It’s not about me getting aroused by your masculine parts or by the feminine clothing. _You_ turn me on. The whole package. Everything. Although…honestly, with your looks, you’re any bisexual’s fantasy.”

“Jaebum!” Mark whined.

“I know, I know. I’m just saying that I didn’t come back so that I could try a guy out. I’m not even interested in girls anymore. It doesn’t matter if they try to casually push their breasts against my arm at work or rub their asses against my crotch at a bar. I don’t _feel_ anything. But then I look at you in a low cut top, and my cock fucking aches to have you undressed and on your knees. I only need you. I only want you by my side.” Three fingers unexpectedly shoved back inside all at once. Mark bit his lip hard, a small whine slipping past his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. “I only need _you_ under me, wrapped so sweetly around my dick. I want to hear you moan my name as you cum, want to see you lose your mind because of me.”

Like this, Mark could act as if he and Jaebum had a thing, as if they held a connection beyond a written receipt at a sex shop. He closed his eyes and pretended.

“Fuck, Jaebum… Master, please more.”

Jaebum slid a fourth finger in, and Mark shuddered hard, back arching. 

“Do you like that? Being praised? Like hearing how much you mean to me?”

Mark nodded, opening his eyes to see Jaebum smirking above him as if he had won.

“You have every right to ask anything of me,” Jaebum said. “Tell me what you want, kitten. I’ll give it to you.”

“I want…” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse from losing himself to the sensation inside of him. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. “I want to hear you praise me while you’re inside of me—not just with your fingers. I w-want you to claim me as yours, Master.”

“I can do that,” Jaebum said, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead. “Can you get on your knees again, my sweet kitten?”

“I don’t…I don’t want to, Master,” Mark said shyly. He liked how Jaebum looked down at him, ruffled hair falling into his eyes. He looked…domestic, and it was unbelievably sexy. “I want to see you as you fuck me open.” 

The vulgar words poured easily out of his mouth, stealing Jaebum’s breath out of his lungs. He bit his lip hard as he groaned. He only wished that Mark were so innocent that these words fell from his lips for him solely, but he was going to take everything he could get because he didn’t know how long this moment would last anymore. Now that the scary words were out there, was there any way to return this meeting into a simple business transaction?

The answer was no. It was a ‘no’ from the very beginning when Jaebum first heard Mark’s genuine laugh at his nervous fumbling with the condom wrapper. 

“Okay, I’ll just hold you close like this then.” Jaebum wrapped a free arm around his shoulders, letting his weight fall onto Mark. Their chests were flush against each other, warmth spreading between the two. Jaebum’s arm was wedged in between, as he was still fingering him open. “Is that what you want, kitten?”

Mark nodded.

“But only on one condition.” Jaebum withdrew his fingers for a second time, earning a scowl from the man beneath him.

“What’s that?” Mark asked, his own fingers coming up to play with Jaebum’s shirt buttons. 

“Tell me that thing I brushed off before. I don’t know if I can confidently face you after you rejected me like this, so please just…if this is our last night together, I just want to hear it again, even if it’s a lie.”

Water rushed to Mark’s head, crashing against the shores of his ears and drowning out any external noise. “What?” he asked, but Jaebum appeared too pained to repeat it. Mark quickly regained his wits. “I-I mean, I didn’t know it was coming to this.”

Anxiety brewed in his chest at the thought of never getting to see Jaebum again. He didn’t know where the man worked or what he even did for a living. He didn’t know his phone number, house address, or family life. If this strange relationship were to end, it would be like it never existed.

“Well, you rejected me. I know that maybe you do this on a regular basis, but I can’t easily recover when I fuck you every weekend wishing I was making love to you instead.”

Mark still didn’t know if he could trust Jaebum’s words, but being confronted that their time was limited changed everything. His mind raced back to everything Jaebum had said that night and the nights prior, the sweet gazes, and the shared breaths. Maybe it was real. Maybe Mark could gain the confidence to jump head first into a pool of pitch darkness.

“I want that,” Mark blurted out. “I want that instead. F-for you to make love to me…” He grew shy suddenly now that the words were out.

“Because you’re selfish or because you feel the same?” Jaebum asked, too dejected to not sound bitter.

Mark pulled at the folded collar of Jaebum’s shirt, pulling him down to meet his eyes. “Because I’m a fucking coward. Because I like you when I know I shouldn’t.”

“But you just told me that—.”

“I was scared—can you blame me? This isn’t exactly a place where people begin meaningful relationships. I never thought that you would… that we could…” Mark bit his lip, unable to verbalize what he was feeling.

“How do I know you aren’t just saying this so that you won’t lose my patronage?” Jaebum asked softly, not accusatorily.

“I keep telling you that I don’t need your money, you rich asshole,” Mark snapped. Yet, there was a certain happiness in Mark’s eyes that loosened the tension in Jaebum’s heart.

“So you’ll let me buy you away?”

“No, I-I-I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” 

“I moved out here to start my own life without help from anyone else. I wanted to make my life my own. There’s no way I can accept your charity.”

“Then what about in your personal life? I just want to know… Would you want to live with me? Every night, after work, you can come back to my bed, our bed.”

Mark bit his lip, thinking. He imagined waking up every morning to Jaebum’s adorably puffy face, cooking breakfast for the two of them, kissing him goodbye. That was the domestic fantasy, but their reality was different. Their work schedules were at odds. Mark left for work when Jaebum would be coming back. The early mornings, the gap between their professions, was perhaps the only chance they could reunite under the glow of yellow bulbs and fuck in their own bed until they were too exhausted to continue. Even so, they wouldn’t have to smell the sterile cleaning fluid, wouldn’t have to hear the noises of guests in the room over. They could see each other at their own pace.

“I really do,” Mark replied honestly. 

“Thank you,” Jaebum said, suddenly thrilled. He couldn’t help the grin splitting his face as he leaned down to bump his nose against Mark’s. Mark giggled, reciprocating by wiggling his body against Jaebum before looking up at him. He let his eyes wander around Jaebum’s face, a little blurry at the close proximity. It was rejuvenating that Jaebum could smile so naturally right along with him. Mark’s heart fluttered at the sight, and he remembered how he used to hate how he was so affected by just a simple smile. It was better now. There was less guilt. He planted a quick kiss on Jaebum’s lips—their first of tonight—before ducking back down, pretending to be a flirt. Really, though, it was to conceal the blush blooming on his cheeks.

Jaebum wasn’t going to let him win, however. He dipped down even lower. Using his head, he nudged Mark’s chin back up like a cat so that he could access the pale expanse of his neck above the collar. He latched onto the surface, kissing and licking the sensitive skin. He made his way down to the dip above Mark’s collarbone and bit down. At the same time, he reinserted his fingers, curling them up with experience. Mark moaned under him, body arching up into the brief pain and the direct pressure against his prostate. The fingers of Jaebum’s left hand dug into his waist, holding his body still. It was slow—sensual.

Mark was hard again at just being teased like this. He could feel precum dripping onto his stomach as Jaebum delicately weaved pain into his senses. His dick was crushed under the rough fabric of Jaebum’s pants. The friction was almost enough to push him over the edge, somewhere he didn’t want to go alone.

“Ah, Jaebum! Wait! I’m going to cum if you don’t put it in right now,” he warned, cheeks flushed bright red.

Jaebum smirked. “Just from that?”

Mark shrugged and looked aside noncommittally.

Jaebum leaned into his ear. Lowering a couple octaves, his voice rumbled, “Fucking answer me.”

“Yes!” Mark squeaked out. 

“Yes _what_?”

Mark licked his pink lips under the pressure. “Yes, Master.”

“Tell me what turned you on, kitten.”

“You did…”

“Come on, you can be more specific than that, baby.”

“It turned me on when you spanked me…when you hit me hard,” Mark began, riling himself up with his own words. “I liked it when you kissed up my legs and held me close, but I loved it more when you praised me. I want you to want me, Master. I need it,” Mark took a deep breath. Jaebum leaned in so close that their mouths brushed with every syllable formed, each word spoken directly onto the other. They felt each other’s hot breaths wetting their lips.

Mark continued. “I want you inside of me. I want to belong to you, Jaebum-ah. Own me. Claim me…please?” He was so lost in the chemistry bubbling between them that he was hardly aware of what was coming out of his mouth. This was more than he’s ever said to another client, lie or not, and it was thrilling to just lose himself to someone he was beginning to truly trust. Mark moved his hips against Jaebum’s hand, thrusting those fingers further into himself; he relished the drag of the head of his cock along Jaebum’s stomach. “Anything, please, anything. Mm… Oh my god, Jaebum. Kiss me. Mark me. Bite me. Make love to me. Fuck me into the fucking mattress, Master. Cum inside of me—”

Their lips collided as Jaebum clumsily tried to shut Mark up. It was rushed and sloppy. Mark accidentally bit into Jaebum’s bottom lip, and Jaebum rutted against Mark with bruising force in retaliation. Mark almost screamed.

“Shit, Mark…stop…talking. You better use your safe word if I get too rough,” Jaebum growled into his ear. It sounded as much like a threat as a worried word of caution. “I need you _now_.” 

Mark whined in affirmation. Jaebum sat back to unbutton his shirt, became frustrated when he only got halfway, and just pulled the rest up over his head. Mark followed how his muscles rippled and the way Jaebum shook his hair back into place when he was done. As Jaebum hooked his fingers into the waistband of his undone pants and his boxers simultaneously, Mark licked his lips. Jaebum’s erection was barely restrained by the pliant material of his underwear between the open teeth of the zipper. The light gray fabric allowed every shadow, every rise, to be clearly defined. When the pants were finally pulled down, instantly revealing his cock, Mark sucked in his breath sharply.

“You’ve seen it so many times, you don’t have to still act so surprised,” Jaebum chuckled, amused his cock could pull that kind of reaction.

“I’ll never see it enough to not be surprised,” Mark retorted, delicately grabbing the heavy erection straining to meet him. His fingers dragged along the length, making Jaebum’s eyes roll back. “Poor boy, you haven’t been properly touched in a while,” Mark murmured, speaking more to what was between Jaebum’s legs than the man himself.

“Could you not talk to my dick?” 

Mark just laughed. He rolled up his body with his knees against his chest and spread his cheeks so that Jaebum could see the pink fabric bright against Mark’s hole, slowly getting stained with the lube that was dripping out. Jaebum tore off the lingerie, getting frustrated when it got caught on Mark’s foot. 

Once Jaebum was satisfied with how naked Mark was, giving him a lascivious once-over with his eyes, he guided his erection with his hand and plunged straight into Mark’s wet hole. They both shuddered at the sensation, one being filled and the other being sucked in. 

“Shit,” Jaebum growled, in awe. “You feel fucking amazing.”

“Mmngh,” Mark moaned in response, eyebrows cinched together.

Jaebum held Mark by the shoulders and under the armpits. He pulled all the way out before slamming back in. His pelvis crashed against the still-raw skin of Mark’s backside, adding more volume to his cries. His hands moved south, running over Mark’s pert nipples before settling on his hips. His fingers dug into his pelvic bone, pulling the boy towards him every time he thrust forward. 

Mark’s head was turned to the side; he was crying out into the sheets, a little drool slipping out of his agape mouth. He still couldn’t take how wide Jaebum stretched him, how his shape perfectly hit every sensitive point inside of him. It was far more than what four fingers could do to him. They fit perfectly. He started to reach down to tend to his aching cock that swung without purchase, trying to gain some friction. Jaebum intercepted him halfway and pinned both hands above his head. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear, “You aren’t allowed to touch.”

“I want to cum, Master,” Mark whined indignantly. 

“Then focus on how I feel inside you, my kitten.” His index finger reached out to hook around the leash attachment of Mark’s collar, pulling forward slightly to remind him of his place.

“Yes, Master.” Mark paid full attention, eyes closed and just _feeling_. He felt Jaebum’s fingers clenching against the bones of his wrist, his free hand slipping under the constraints of his collar. He heard his labored breaths and whispered curses. He felt the delicious stretch of his hamstrings as Jaebum kept his thighs pressed firmly against his torso and one leg over the younger’s shoulder. He felt how fucked open he was even when he tried to clench down. 

Jaebum angled himself differently and suddenly thrust powerfully into Mark’s prostate. The erogenous nerves were assaulted, causing ripples of pleasure to discharge through his body.

“Ahhhnn!” Mark cried out, voice becoming rough from his previous moaning. 

Jaebum felt the boy’s wrecked voice go directly to his arousal, swelling up even further. His hand pressed harder to hold Mark down by his neck. The pressure against his throat choked the elder slightly. Mark wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s waist to pull him closer while his arms were still out of commission. Jaebum grunted and thrust with renewed strength, colliding into Mark, forcing his body deeper into the mattress. He felt his orgasm coiling, ready to release. 

“Mark,” he warned, and he didn’t even have to finish his sentence. His tone said it all. 

“Do it. Cum inside me, Master. Claim your kitten.” And he felt utterly taken. The hand confining him restricted his freedom, and he felt so powerless under Jaebum’s larger frame. He let himself be dominated, panting and mewling freely as he slipped out of control. His fingers clenched into the sheets as he subconsciously tried to regain some sanity.

“So fucking sexy, baby.” Jaebum leaned down to kiss him. Sucking on Mark’s reddened bottom lip, he came with a jolt and slammed in deep. Mark could feel Jaebum’s release hot inside of him, each spurt causing Jaebum to lurch up into him. The fluid coated his walls, reducing the friction as Jaebum continued to roll his hips into him. Each thrust was now accompanied by a lewd wet squelch as Jaebum rocked into Mark’s ass.

Jaebum pulled out for a second, assessing the damage with a whispered “fuck…” and quickly plunged back into the gaping hole, shoving his cum back deep inside. Mark felt a rough hand on his cock, tugging and thumbing at the slit. Lips were on his mouth then on his neck, sucking out a bruise. He couldn’t focus on where Jaebum was touching exactly, only that he felt incredible everywhere. His legs were shaking from the assault of sensation. 

“Please, please, please… Don’t stop! Fuck! Jaebum! Please, I need you—!” 

Jaebum thrust harder. The bed creaked forward until the headboard slammed into the wall, echoing throughout the room. The pattern was repeated in a molten frenzy as Jaebum chased Mark off the edge. Mark buried his teeth into the flesh in front of him and came hard. His world flashed white for a moment as waves of pleasure crashed into his body. 

Jaebum winced at the pain, but he was too distracted to care. He was so taken by how gone Mark looked, how absolutely beautiful. A visible shiver ran through the elder’s body as he shuddered uncontrollably, muscles giving out completely. His eyes were squeezed shut under the force of the orgasm. His lips were red and wet, his hair a mess around his head. 

Jaebum pulled out when Mark became too sensitive, reacting to every miniscule touch, and rolled onto his back, exhausted. Mark contentedly turned to lie on his side to watch Jaebum’s chest rise and fall. The younger’s eyes were closed and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. He looked so blissed. Residue of Mark’s semen was on his hand where he had caught most of it. Mark grabbed that hand and brought it up to his mouth. Jaebum opened his eyes questioningly, just in time to see his tongue flick against the white milky fluid. 

“That’s your own—!”

“Well, I can’t really lick yours up. It’s all inside of me,” he said logically then added with a purr, “Riiight where it should be.” 

“I hope you don’t treat all your clients like this,” Jaebum scowled, but it came out as more of a sulk.

“Of course not.” He brought his tongue down more confidently, swirling the muscle around Jaebum’s dirty finger. He sucked on each of the fingers gently, biting against the bone occasionally, until they were completely clean. 

“Fuck,” Jaebum said, unable to resist his little temptation. He dragged Mark’s body to rest against his own. They both shifted a little until they finally settled comfortably. The sheets were going to be a bitch to clean, and Jaebum distantly pitied the cleaning crew of this place. Right then, though, sleep was enough of a preoccupation in his drowsy mind. Mark leaned his head against Jaebum’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slow from its intense pace. 

“I still like you, you know,” Mark mumbled. “Even if you think it’s all endorphins.”

Jaebum looked down at the person he held in his arms, all prior drowsiness gone. He endearingly followed the nude line of the lean muscles that wrapped around his limbs, skin on skin. His body was boyish and obviously male; Jaebum’s own hand was still a little sticky with a mix of his semen and saliva. He was clearly a prostitute; Jaebum even paid for his company. They had no certain future together, but they had this moment. And that was all okay. It was fucking perfect.

“I like you too.”

“Even with my job?”

Jaebum frowned, “Maybe if I know all your clients. But I just want you to be happy. If you like it here, then I have no right to force you away.”

Mark smiled. He propped himself onto his elbow to stare at Jaebum with crescent eyes. Jaebum blinked back at him, confused, but his cheeks were flushed pink and he was biting his lip nervously.

“What?” Jaebum asked self-consciously.

“You’re so cute.” Mark was positively sparkling. If he had a tail, it probably would have been wagging. How was he so hyper after that round of sex?

“Shut up,” Jaebum laughed. “I’m not cute.”

Mark rested his head back on Jaebum’s chest. “Out of all my clients, I’ll always like you the most.”

“You better,” Jaebum pouted. “I’ll show you I’m the best. I’ll treasure you everyday. If you would let me…?”

Mark smiled coyly back. “Yeah, show me how much I mean to you.”

Jaebum’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. Mark followed that motion eagerly before he was being pushed back into the sheets and a hand was spreading his legs wide open. He felt soft lips brush against the outer shell of his ear and a warm breath tickle the hairs on his neck.

“Can I extend our time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit [171021]: a little markbum action ^^ https://www.instagram.com/p/BaiT7Dzj-yL/?taken-by=caelestria_0904


End file.
